Private Encounters
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: Takes place during Half-Blood Prince. Scene: Harry is hiding under his Invisibility Cloak on the train to Hogwarts. Draco suspects he's there. Draco tells his friends to go ahead, leaving Harry to worry what's going to happen. Is he about to get jinxed? Or is he going to find out what's been going on with the blonde Slytherin? Sucky title, but a really good ONE-SHOT. Please read!


Harry watched Malfoy apprehensively from the top of the luggage rack as he pulled down the shades and shut the door behind Pansy. Harry scrutinized Malfoy as he just stood there – his back to him – staring down at something that he couldn't see. Harry desperately wanted to rotate his position as to, not only get a better look, but also to see what Malfoy was up to when the blonde turned around quickly, his wand pointing directly at Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry felt his entire body freeze into the position he was in; he tipped forward and fell out of the luggage rack and onto the floor with a loud thud. Harry could barely let out a groan of pain as he landed on his side, although the tears were already started to run down his face.

"I thought I saw something when Blaise came back into the compartment," Draco sneered down at Harry. "You know, you might think you're clever, but you really are rather stupid." Draco bent down and grabbed Harry's wand out of his hand and put it into his pocket.

Harry's heart started racing as he watched his only way out of this bind disappeared into Malfoy's robes. What was it that Malfoy was going to do to him? Just leave him there defenseless and stuck in this position until someone found him? Or was he about to endure some serious torture from the Slytherin? Harry thought it was surely the latter as Malfoy bent down, peering into Harry's startled green eyes.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'm not going to curse you. It wouldn't be fair now that you're wandless. I will, however, unfreeze you once I saw what it is I need to say." Draco said, looking at Harry, as if waiting to for Harry to show that he understood. But Draco must've realized that Harry couldn't show that he understood even if he wanted to and continued on.

"I know what you were trying to do, Potter. Borgin informed me of what Granger had said that day we met in Diagon Alley. I must say, I was very disheartened when I heard that you and your friends are keeping tabs on my every move. I can't say I wasn't expecting it, though." He smiled at the surprised and quizzical look in Harry's eyes. "Oh, don't think I'm all of a sudden going to reveal my plans to you like some evil villain who thinks they're clever.

"No, quite the opposite. You see, I'm rather ashamed of what it is that I am set to do, and I am especially dissatisfied that you are trying to figure it out. I – well – I don't want you to hate me than you already do now." Draco said, starting to go red in the face, looking away from Harry.

Harry felt thoroughly confused as he lay on the hard surface of the train floor. He had no idea where Malfoy was going with this, but he knew if they didn't get out of there soon, they would both be stuck in the train, heading back to London. Malfoy looked back at him, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Listen Potter, I know this is going to sound inexplicably weird, but…well…I really do think a lot of your opinion about me." Draco said, sighing heavily once more. He lifted his wand again, causing Harry to instinctively flinch; but Malfoy didn't curse him – on the contrary, he felt his legs and arms spring apart from his body as the jinx was lifted from him. Harry panted as he lay on the ground, the sharp intake of breaths causing pain on his left side where he had landed. Harry knew he could have ran then, but there was something in Malfoy's voice that made him lay there, as if he was still bound magically.

"You actually regard my opinion?" Harry asked skeptically, after a few minutes of awkward staring.

Draco nodded. "Yes. But every time I try and change the way I talk to you or the way I treat you, I find it very difficult. I just get so nervous and flustered. And I never get the chance to just talk to you about it because you're always surrounded by your friends." Draco's face started to flush once more.

Harry noticed how nervous the Slytherin was getting and found this side of Malfoy rather strange and – dare he admit it? – attractive. "Why would you get nervous and flustered? You've never seemed to have a problem talking to me before, making fun of me and my friends," Harry said, sitting up and glaring at Malfoy. He could start to hear the footsteps of last minute students fading away, leaving Harry and Malfoy alone on the train. If only Harry could make a run for it without Malfoy cursing him…

"Well, I've never actually spoke _to_ you, rather than _at_ you. You see, my bullying didn't always have to warrant a response from you, although you always provided one without fail – which I've admired you for, by the way. But we've never actually had a conversation with each other."

"And what is it you have to say to me?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Malfoy's eyes boring into Harry's, and he noticed the coldness that was usually behind his eyes wasn't there; instead, there was a kind of longing. A longing for what, Harry didn't know.

Draco took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. "All I wanted was for you to notice me, Harry." He voice sounded sad, but it was the use of Harry's first name that caught his attention. "I just wanted you to like me, and for us to be friends. It hurt me when you denied me that day we first met, and I've resented you for it ever since. But I understand now that I've been stupid. I've been selfish and I understand why you did it. All I want from you now is forgiveness. I don't want to do this anymore."

Harry looked at Malfoy even more confused than he already was. He wasn't sure whether he should actually believe Malfoy or not. But then, he hadn't attacked Harry at all…he was about to open his mouth to voice his confusion when Malfoy leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips, catching him off guard.

Harry wanted to pull away, but found that he couldn't. He couldn't think of what to do and so decided to take a chance a kiss back; there was an immediate eruption of nerves in his stomach as his lips interacted with Malfoy's soft ones. His mind went completely blank; he forgot where there were, their surroundings slowly fading around them. Nothing made sense to Harry anymore as his and Malfoy's kiss grew more passionate; Harry entangled his hand in Malfoy's hair, bringing him closer to him and deepening the kiss. Malfoy placed his hand on Harry's knee, steadying himself at Harry's eagerness for the kiss to continue.

Right as the kiss intensified, the two students were jerked forward as they felt the train start up once more. Draco fell on top of Harry, who smiled briefly, before they he was helped up.

"What do you suppose we should do?" Draco asked, as they quickly stepped out into the corridor. Already they could see the scenery outside the windows slowly starting to pick up speed.

"Looks like we are going to have to jump," Harry suggested as he stepped to one of the outside doors and opened it.

"Looks like a bit of a jump," Draco said, standing next to Harry and peering down at the ground that was whipping past them. Harry looked at Draco and smiled once more.

"We can do it together." Harry held out his hand. Draco looked at Harry uncertainly, at the faster speeding ground, and back at Harry once more. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Harry's hand.

"On the count of three…one…two…three!" They kicked off the side of the train as they leaped into the air and landing hard on the ground, rolling nearly ten feet from the train tracks. They just stayed lying down for a moment, panting, neither of them actually believing their luck.

"I suppose we should probably start heading to the school," Harry suggested, getting up. He offered his hand to Draco once more, who took it gratefully and allowed Harry to help him up. And so they started their long journey towards the school, neither one of them willing to break the comforting silence that lingered between them.

It was not until about a half hour into the walk that Harry thought about what Draco had said back on the train; _I'm rather ashamed of what it is that I am set to do_…what was it that Draco had to do that what leave Harry hating him more? However, Harry didn't quite hate Draco so at the moment.

"So, this thing that you have to do," Harry said, breaking the silence, "I know you're not going to tell me no matter what, but whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Harry watched Draco closely, hoping that he wasn't screwing things up.

Draco sighed. "I'm not going to pretend that it is good, because you're right, it isn't good. It's downright dangerous." Draco said, staring ahead of him, refusing to catch Harry's eye.

"Whatever it is, I can help you get out of it. You don't have to go through it if you really don't want to," Harry said, hoping Draco could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"If you could Harry, I would ask for it. But unfortunately, there are just some things that you can't get out of." The sadness took over Draco's voice once more, causing Harry to stop dead in his tracks. Draco stopped, realizing Harry was no longer keeping pace with him and turned around to face Harry. "What?"

"Nothing's impossible, and I'm living proof of that," Harry said, pushing his bangs aside to reveal his lighting scar. "Whatever this is, whatever you say, I'm going to help you get out of it one way or another." Harry closed the gap between the two, took Draco's face into his hands, and kissed him passionately on the lips once more.

Draco smiled into the kiss, glad that they were preoccupied so Harry couldn't see the grateful tears about to overflow Draco's eyes. They pulled away, both smiling at each other. They turned around and continued towards the castle, not speaking for a minute or two.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Draco asked, his nerves getting to the better of him. Harry looked at him confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we both kissed each other. And it's quite obvious that we both like each other. So I'm just curious; is this going to go anywhere?" Draco asked, fully turning his head to look at Harry.

Harry just smiled, watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. He didn't think that such a question needed to be voiced, for Draco was right; it was quite obvious that they both liked each other. Harry reached his hand out and grabbed Draco's interlocking his fingers with the Slytherin's; Harry stared ahead, his smile never faltering.

Harry didn't have to say anything for Draco to understand his intimate touch. He tightened his hand around Harry's, his face glowing with a kind of accomplishment. Draco's heart swelled with pride at Harry's willingness to both be with him– for he wanted to kiss Harry for years – and wanting to help him sort out his dark task, and suddenly, Draco didn't feel so nervous. He knew that Harry was a very ambitious person and would stop at nothing to help him.

Harry and Draco continued walking as the Hogwarts drew nearer, neither one of them saying a thing for they didn't have to. They continued holding hands as they entered the gates, glad for the others' presence. All was well.


End file.
